Madea Goes To Jail
The movie starts by showing Madea and Joe in a high-speed car chase with the police on the highway and a room full of attorneys watching it and making comments. Their boss walks in and goes through Madea's file (including hilarious pictures) and asks who wants the case. No one volunteers so she assigns it to Linda (Ion Overman) because she has the most convictions. Brown and Cora are at Madea's home talking to Joe about Madea saying she will end up in jail over what happened. Brian comes to get them to take Madea to the courthouse to see Judge Mablean. In court, we see Joshua (Derek Luke) and Candie (Keshia Knight Pulliam) in front of the judge as Joshua reads her file. He realizes that he knows Candie personally and tells the judge he cannot handle the case and gives it to Linda, his fiancee'. Candie is released on bond and told that if she prostitutes again, she will go to jail. Afterwards, Madea comes in and Judge Mablean has to let her go because the officers forgot to read her Miranda rights. She suspends Madea's license and tells her she has to go to anger management class and that she will go to jail if she gets in trouble again. Next, you see Joshua outside talking to a minister, Ellen (Viola Davis) and Candie walks out. Joshua paid her bail and wants her to talk to Ellen to get help. Candie has an attitude towards Ellen so Ellen tells her off and leaves. Candie thinks that Joshua wants sex because he paid her bail but he says he only wants to help her. He takes her to a diner to eat. While there, they reflect on their past and about how could she ended up as a prostitute because she was smart and they went to college together. Candie says that he knows why and no matter how hard he tries to, neither can forget what happened in college to make her the way she is. Chuck (RonReaco Lee) walks into the diner and Joshua introduces her as a friend. Linda and a colleague come in and Linda recognizes her from court and is not happy to see her there and Chuck tries to say that she is there for him but Joshua admits that he is trying to help her out and introduces Linda as his fiancee' and Candie says it will never work marrying her and leaves with a friend, Donna, who is knocking on the glass. Linda questions Joshua about it and Chuck is telling him not to answer but Joshua is honest with her and says that he is only trying to help out a friend. Madea goes home to see that Joe has thrown a party while she went to court. She walks through her house and there are people everywhere. Brown and Cora keep telling her to stay calm but Madea goes upstairs and you see Brown running out the house yelling that she has a gun. Next, everyone is running out of the house and you hear a machine gun going off while everyone leaves the house. Candie and Donna are on the streets prostituting and you see Ellen come by handing out free condoms and telling the girls to keep themselves safe. Ellen is talking to Donna and tells her that she is still waiting on her to clean herself up. Candie holds out her hand for some condoms but Ellen tells her to ask for them. The two of them continue to bicker. Donna tells her that Ellen is good people and not to be mean to her. Ellen is the only person that cares about the prostitutes and continually looks after them. Next, you see a man in a black SUV coming after Donna so she and Candie run but to a dead end. The guy gets out and starts to take Donna but Candie jumps on his back. He chokes her until she is unconscious. She wakes up in a sleazy motel room with him on top of her. She tries to get from underneath him but he wakes up and tells her to go in the bathroom to get herself cleaned up because he has jobs lined up for her and that he is going to be her pimp. While in the bathroom, she leaves in the pouring rain through a window with only a towel wrapped around her. She runs to a pay phone and has the operator call Joshua. Joshua and Chuck are at his place trying to find Candie's relatives online. Linda comes in and Chuck leaves and lies about what they were doing but Joshua tells her the truth and Linda threatens to leave. She keeps dogging Candie saying that those people deserve what happens to them. Joshua begs her to stay and she does. Later we see them asleep in bed and Joshua's phone rings and it's Candie calling for help from the pay phone. Joshua leaves Linda asleep to go get her and brings her back to his place. Linda wakes up and is extremely upset that she is there with her robe on. They argue and Linda slams the door and walks out. Joshua and Candie talk about what happened and keep referring to a night in college but no one says what happened. It is morning and we see Ellen and Joshua waking up Candie telling her to get dressed because they have arranged a job interview for her with a company that works with Ellen's ministry. She initially does not want to go but changes her mind. When she goes to the interview, the interviewer is looking down her blouse and does not want to hire her. He asks Candie how bad does she want the job and tells her that he will give it to her if she does him a sexual favor. You hear him yell and Candie storms off and Ellen confronts her outside the door and she tells her that this is what her Christian help is about. Ellen yells at the guy for what he did and hits him. Cora is taking Madea to anger management class and tells Madea that instead of getting mad just think of WWJD - What Would Jesus Do? Right after that, a man cuts them off. Cora pulls up on the side of the man while at the light and lets him know that he cut her off. He tells her to go to hell and Madea jokingly tells Cora that she should have shown him her WWJD bracelet. Madea tells Cora that she didn't raise her to be scared and slams on the gas pedal while Cora is driving and runs into the man and makes him run off the road. Madea is in anger management with Dr. Phil and is visibly agitating him. Each time he asks her a question, she asks him the same question (very funny). He tells her that she cannot be helped and tells her to leave. Madea is home and is waiting on Cora to pick her up to take her to the store. Cora is at the hair salon and will be a while so Madea gets mad and drives herself. Joe tells her that if she is caught driving, she will go to jail. Madea is in the parking lot at Super KMart and is looking for a parking spot while driving real slowly. A lady behind her in a red convertible is blowing her horn telling her to hurry up. When Madea finally finds a spot, the lady zooms past her and takes it. Madea follows the woman in her car to the door of the store and keeps telling her to move her car and the woman refuses and walks inside. You see the woman in the store and then you hear the beeping of the lift and the woman runs out of the store. Madea has picked up the car and tells the woman that she should have moved when she told her to. The woman tells her to put it down so she drops the car upside down. The woman calls her husband, who is a police officer, and tells him to come and arrest Madea. Madea tells them they will have to come to her house and get her and drives away. Next, you see an entire swat team there to arrest Madea while Madea is standing outside her house. She puts up a good fight but is arrested. Linda has been avoiding Joshua and is still upset with him over his actions with Candie. She continues to say that she is no good and wants him to stop helping her. Candie has gone back on the streets after what happened at the interview. We see Joshua and Linda coming back to his place after an evening of him making up to her to see Candie sitting outside his apartment shaking from her drug addiction. He carries her inside and places her on the couch. He covers her with a blanket and strokes her head telling her everything will be okay. Linda is livid and tells him that he never takes that kind of care with her and tells him that she cannot compete with a drug-addicted prostitute and leaves. He gets on the sofa with Candie and holds her while she is struggling. When he wakes up, Candie is gone. Linda and Chuck are at the office early. Linda drops some files and Chuck picks them up and looks at them. He sees that she has Candie's file and some old files of past clients. He realizes that Linda has been falsifying records to get convictions. Linda tells him he better not say anything because he cheated on his bar exam and that she has proof. Joshua comes in later and you think that Chuck is going to tell him but he does not. Joshua is outside talking to Ellen and we finally learn why he has been going out of his way for her. While they were in college, Candie was picked on by the other students for being poor. Candie and Joshua were friends at first but he started being embarrassed to be around her. One night, there was a party for the football team he was on. The other members told him to bring Candie. He did but left her there because he had a date. While he was out, they raped her and left her in his room. He came back and realized it but did nothing about it. After that, Candie dropped out of school and Joshua kept himself busy to forget what happened that night. He has felt responsible for what happened to Candie ever since. And then we see that Candie has been arrested by an undercover police officer. Linda puts another woman's file in Candie's to make the charges worse and the judge gives her 17 years in prison. Meanwhile, Madea is in court and is confident that Judge Mablean will let her go but to her surprise, it is Judge Mathis. He asks his bailiff what time is it and he says five to ten and that is her sentence, five to ten years. Madea fights with the guards but is taken away. You see the bus bringing the women to prison. Candie and Madea are there together but do not know each other. Candie's cellmate is her friend Donna, who is clean and has been getting help from Ellen. Madea's cellmate is T.T., a crazy Hispanic woman in jail for killing 18 men. While eating, the jail bully tries to get Candie to sleep with her. Madea defends her and tells the bully to leave them alone and that they are going to fight. The guard breaks it up. Later, Madea and Candie are in the laundry room when the bully comes in. Madea beats her up and throws her in the laundry basket and Candie covers her up before the guard can see her. Meanwhile, Joshua has been trying to get in contact with Candie for months but she refuses to see him at first. But the women have been going to Ellen's prison ministry to get time commuted off their sentence. Candie learns how to forgive and finally lets Joshua visit her and lets him know that she is not mad at him anymore and they reconcile. She wishes him the best with his marriage and leaves. Joshua is at church getting ready for the wedding but is looking through files. Chuck walks in and realizes what he is doing. Joshua tells him that something is wrong with Candie's file. Chuck feels guilty and finally tells him the truth. You see Joshua at the altar and Linda coming down the aisle. She says her vows about how she loves him and will always be honest. When it's time for Joshua to say his vows, he tells the entire congregation, with their boss in attendance, that Linda has been falsifying records to get convictions and leaves her at the altar. Next, he is at the prison in his tuxedo and tells Candie that he loves her and wants to help her through everything. They hug and kiss. Now everyone knows what Linda has done and it is being talked about on Tom Joyner, Michael Baisden, The View, with Al Sharpton and several others. People are holding protest to get Madea released from jail (she was Linda's client). We see the women in jail watching the news on television discuss that Linda is being investigated. The guard walks in and tells Candie, Madea, and a bunch of other women that their convictions have been overturned and they are free. Madea grabs her bag while the other women are hugging and is ready to get out of jail. Madea has changed into her regular clothes and is doing the Soulja Boy out of jail. Joshua and Candie walk out of jail hand-in-hand.